Toilet seats take an enormous amount of physical abuse in the form of weight applied to them in an uneven manner when they are used, and also when they are abruptly released and dropped on the rim of the toilet bowl. This physical abuse is exacerbated by the manner in which toilet seats are designed and mounted to the rear of the toilet bowl. For example, conventional toilet seats hinged to the rear of the toilet bowl are supported in their lowered positions on the rim of the toilet bowl by at least two bumpers secured to the underside of toilet seat, typically supported on the front underside of the seat. Such bumpers are not effective, however, to prevent horizontal shift of the toilet seat under load from its position in alignment with the toilet bowl opening.
In any case, the physically abuse of toilet seats can also be exacerbated when young children or even adults stand on either the toilet seat and/or the toilet lid when trying to grab items placed behind the toilet and not within their reach. For instance, children are known to stand on toilet seats/lids when trying to grab items placed on a shelf located directly behind a toilet or when reaching to use a sink located next to the toilet in order to wash their hands. Unfortunately, over time this load causes the toilet seat to become horizontally unstable causing the toilet seat to shift to the left or to the right when in use.
There are also new devices used by individuals such as the SQUATTY POTTY® which provides a foot footrest that allows a user to stand on while he or she is squatting on a toilet seat to stimulate the evacuation reflex and to elevate the user in a position so he or she can squat while on a Western-style toilet. While a user is sitting on the toilet seat, he or she can also move their feet back and forth over massage bumps disposed on the foot members for a massage. When a user is ready to squat, the foot members can be locked into place with locking clips so that the user can squat over the toilet. Unfortunately, over time this type of uneven weight distribution can cause the toilet seat to become horizontally unstable causing the toilet seat to shift to the left or to the right when in use.
Accordingly, there clearly exists a need for a device that can be attached to the top surface of a toilet bowl rim for preventing a toilet seat from sliding back and forth for maintaining the position of the toilet seat relative to the rim of the toilet bowl, thereby diminishing wear, abuse, and neglect, and thus the need for repair and replacement.